powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cop Out/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline during the day.) Narrator: The City of Townsville... loves its police force. (Camera zooms out to reveal inside the office of Townsville Police Department, then shift to the right showing policemen and policewomen working and zoom in to reveal the open box of doughnuts on the desk.) Narrator: A group of hard-working men and woman, doing their best to keep Townsville safe. (A policeman takes one of his old-fashion glazed from the box, the scene changes to a side view of a policeman who is wearing sunglasses and has a white mustache. He opens his mouth as he puts his doughnut in front of his face. He bites and chews it very loudly as the camera zooms out to reveal the policeman is very fat.) Narrator: Except for this guy. (Inside the doughnut shop, the same fat policeman points to each donut he wishes to purchase.) Narrator: Officer Mike Brikowski, the worst cop on the force. (A woman screams as she points at a thief off-camera and two policemen chase after the unseen thief, then she looks at Brikowski and glares at him for just standing there and doing nothing but eating his doughnut.) '' He makes no effort to fight crime or help the citizens of Townsville. ''(A boy wants Brikowski to help to get his cat down from a tree, but Brikowski is still eating.) (Three men try to lift a turned-over police car, and he is shown cheerfully watching while still holding his doughnut, enjoying their struggling.) Narrator: He'd rather let his fellow officers do all the work. (Each of three scenes depicts him exiting a different doughnut shop at different times of the day while his partner waits in the squad car) He likes things easy. (Now while his partner, Miguel Perez, drives the police car, Brikowski silently moves his mouth) Enjoy your ride when it lasts, Officer Brikowski. (He takes a bite of his doughnut and the car passes. Now, back in the car, Brikowski is napping and snoring, while Perez is reading the newspaper at the wheel). ... 'cause you're in for a rude awakening. (A ring is heard. It is revealed that they had been parked near a bank all along. The ring is the bank's security alarm as it is being robbed at that exact moment.) Dispatcher: Car 11, come in. (Perez looks in surprise out the window and runs toward the bank. He slams up, back first, against the wall with his gun drawn and at the ready.) Perez: Ready, partner? (No answer) Mike?! (Brikowski is still napping and snoring in the car. Perez is on his own with this situation) Aw, man! (He lowers his gun and takes out his radio to speak into it) This is Perez! (While Brikowski is still shown napping in the car) I'm responding to a 2-11 here at Townsville National! Perpetrator is armed! (We see a gun aimed at two men in the bank ducking and covering) Well armed! (The suspect notices Perez and fires at the window towards him, shattering the glass while Perez ducks back into cover to avoid being hit by a stray round. The area's too hot for him to go in alone) I need some backup man! Dispatcher: Roger that, Car 11, backup is on its way. (No sooner does the dispatcher finish replying to Perez's urgent emergency call for assistance, sirens fill the air as backup responds immediately. The shot focuses on Brikowski sleeping in his car again. Three police cars come screeching up and stopping close by. The camera shot shifts to an overhead view of the bank and six police cars are seen approaching and surrounding the bank. The area is quickly cordoned off with crime scene tape as officers take position behind their cruisers for protection, joined by several officers in SWAT gear. The Chief of Police then comes forward with a bullhorn to address the suspect. As he does, cut to and pan across a scene of several regular and SWAT officers taking aim from cover behind their cruisers.) Chief of Police: (shouting) This is the Townsville Police Department! You are surrounded! Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up! (The chief then hears Brikowski mumbling in his sleep and turns his attention to Mike and Perez's cruiser. The shot focuses on Mike Brikowski. The chief comes up next to the police car window, shouting with his bullhorn. Brikowski takes no notice as he continues to sleep.) Brikowski: (sleep talking/mumbling) Oh, you gotta beat that... I need more exercise. Chief of Police: BRIKOWSKI! BRIKIOWSKI! Get your fat butt up, man! We have a situation here and you're just sitting around... (he is interrupted by the police radio) Dispatcher: Stand by, stand by. We have word from the Mayor's office. The Powerpuff Girls are on their way. (The Powerpuff Girls come flashing by very fast, drawing the chief's attention away from shouting at Brikowski. They enter the broken bank window and you hear the sounds of beating, while Perez watches with relief from where he was in cover when the Girls arrive to take care of things.) Chief of Police: Huh? Perez: Yeah! (The perpetrator comes flying out of the broken window, landing at Perez's feet with a pained grunt. The camera turns to put the window in full view as the girls come floating through and Perez points his gun at the criminal's head.) Perez: Freeze, buster! (A brief flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter gives the four heroics cause to smile at the viewer before newsmen and photographers back away O.C., camera now showing a head-on view of Mike's car as he sleeps away. Buttercup flies onscreen as she speaks, her sisters behind her.) Buttercup: Enough pictures! Blossom: How'd you guys get here so fast anyway? (As the Girls continue to fly stage left until O.C., they too are replaced by a female reporter and the Chief of Police). Reporter: Hey, Chief! Was it a tough fight today? Chief of Police: Not at all, thanks to those Powerpuff Girls. (They too walk O.C. stage left. Brikowski continues to mumble in his sleep as behind him a news truck backs away, followed by the bank robber being carried overhead by another officer and thrown unceremoniously into the back of a police van. It also speeds away from the scene of the crime. Perez gets into the driver's seat of his own car and starts driving, heading back on patrol, looking concerned as Brikowski continues to snore and mumble. A car horn sounds off and Brikowski suddenly shoots upwards, now waking up with a start.) Brikowski: Huh-wha, huh?! Perez: Hey, partner, you missed it! There was a-a robbery and the Powerpuff Girls- Brikowski: (He snorts, grunts, and scratches his nose with the side of his finger, before what he says next shows signs of contempt in his voice) Huh? Powerpuff Girls?! Hey, lemme tell you something, Perez! Those girls are lousy good for nothings! (Perez heaves a sigh) They're always taking work away from good cops! D'ere nothing but little jerks! (The car passes under a train track as he speaks, a train roaring overhead) Ooh! (He points at something O.C. and Perez sighs as he turns on the red-and-blue and hits the siren as they drive off-camera.) Perez: I know. (The camera switches to an interior shot of a doughnut shop, standing at the end of a conveyor belt as a fresh doughnut makes its way towards us. Four serving ladies stand behind the conveyor belt, at the shop counter, behind which many customers stand awaiting service.) Brikowski: First hot doughnut of the day! (A manicured hand reaches into view and picks said doughnut off the belt, lifting it into the air and showing the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman on the other end of that hand.) Brikowski: (Voice-over) You know, I'm up for promotion any day now. (The exterior of the doughnut shop is shown. The waitress leans out of a service window as Brikowski continues over.) But those girls keep stealing my spotlight! But today's my day, Perez. (Close up of the passenger side window as it approaches the drive-thru, with the lights and siren still going. He holds out his hand and takes the now chocolate-glazed doughnut. The waitress waves goodbye to the car and the scene changes to the police station exterior.) (Police station interior. Brikowski is shown at his desk, inhaling the sweet scent of his prize for a day's hard sleeping. A phone rings in the bg.) Brikowski: Oooh, they're good when they're hot. Chief of Police: (Shouting from O.C.) BRIKOWSKI! (The cop-out cop turns to the source of the voice with a dismayed look.) My office, now! (Brikowski happily jumps up and wanders through a crowd of disgruntled co-workers, some giving him annoyed looks for his lazy behavior, still holding his precious doughnut out before himself.) Brikowski: Yup! Promotion time! (As he enters the chief's office) Hey, man. Chief of Police: Don't "man" me, sit down. (He gestures to a seat.) Brikowski: So what's up, chief? Chief of Police: You're fired, Brikowski. (Our cop-out cop reacts in much the same way we'd expect, with dismayed horror. The screen goes brown before opening back out to the office in slats-we are watching the scene through the office blinds.) Chief of Police: I want you out of here immediately. (Brikowski breaks out into a smile and laughs heartily, thinking it is all a joke.) Brikowski: Oh chief, you crack me up! (The chief loses his cool, slams his fists on the desk, and looms into Brikowski's face furiously.) Chief of Police: ''THIS IS NO JOKE, BRIKOWSKI!'' (He jabs a finger in the former copper's face as he continues his rant over) YOU ARE THE WORST, MOST INCOMPETENT OFFICER I HAVE EVER KNOWN! (calming down, sitting back down in his chair) Now hand over your badge. Brikowski: You...want my badge? Chief of Police: Did I stutter? Now hand it over. (Brikowski hands over his badge and the Chief takes it as he continues over. The same is then repeated with the other items the Chief lists.) Chief of Police: Good. Now your sunglasses. (Brikowski also hands over a red pistol, his service weapon, but the Chief's hand waves it away.) No, no, you can keep that. Little souvenir for ya. That doughnut's lookin' good though. Aww yeah. (The camera returns to focus on the speaker. As Brikowski speaks, the camera zooms in and the chief brings the doughnut to his face and out of view.) Brikowski: Hey, I know what this is really about. It's those Powerpuff Girls' fault. They do all the work and now you gotta make cutbacks, so you're laying off good old Brikowski! WELL, I THINK THAT STINKS!! (He casts his gaze to his right, and we follow to see a photo of the chief with the Powerpuff Girls. The caption reads 'SWEARING IN 1999/9', indicating the Girls were present for the chief's inauguration to his current rank in the force. Brikowski's hand comes into view, punching the picture and shattering the glass, making the frame fall to the ground. He is heard charging off and we see the door slam before the chief leans into view, somewhat shocked by his former officer's reaction to being laid off due to his behavior.) Chief of Police: Son of a gun. (We are now outside a block of flats. It is night time. The sound of sirens and dogs barking can be heard in the background. We zoom into the upper floors before it cuts inside, showing a grotty flat with stains on the ceilings. Various pieces of furniture have evidence tags on them and a game console controller sits on the floor before a large recliner. The slovenly figure of Brikowski is slumped on the said recliner, in filthy vest and trousers. It is evident that this is his home. He raises a hand holding a television remote. It is clear he is still fuming over being dishonorably discharged from the Townsville PD.) Brikowski: Lousy little girls. (He hits a button, turning on a giant widescreen television. A reporter appears on screen with an image beside him of the young heroines.) Reporter 2: The Powerpuff Girls were in the news again today as they foiled yet another bank robbery. (The scene onscreen changes to show the female reporter, as does the angle of view, showing the TV, video player and large speakers are also stolen evidence, as is a record player to the side.) Female Reporter: Live at Townsville Bank where earlier today (under next line) the Powerpuff girls nailed a... (The reporter's words become difficult to make out after this as they fade under Brikowski's line.) Brikowski: Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls, what about Officer Mike Brikowski? Female Reporter: (On screen, the criminal from earlier that day is led across by two officers, taking the Walk of Shame as he is led away to face punishment for his actions) with the Powerpuff Girls on the beat, Townsville's police department can just relax! (She laughs as a shot shows Brikowski asleep in his car, snoring away) Looks like this guy's got the right idea. (The camera turns to the current Brikowski, who is now sweating nervously as he watches, shocked at seeing himself having been fast asleep during the bank robbery and the footage having been used in the news report.) Female Reporter: Back to you there, Kevin. Male Reporter (Kevin): Great piece, Maggie. (The camera zooms out, showing Brikowski looking very small and unnerved in his seemingly empty apartment as the reporter continues under.) Male Reporter (Kevin): In other news, the Powerpuff Girls defeated another giant- (During the next line, Brikowski rushes at the camera, yelling angrily, before the shot changes to the outside again, where the TV suddenly comes crashing out, displaying a picture of the three girls as it falls and finally cuts off as the expensive-looking set hits the ground and smashes to pieces) Male Reporter (Kevin): Put out a fire, stopped Mojo Jojo, foiled a heist, saved the world from utter annihilation and still had time to volunteer at- (Brikowski stands at his window, panting feverishly and practically frothing at the mouth. He quickly reaches up to wipe his mouth dry, to little effect. The camera pans out. It is clear that the former member of Townsville's Finest is out for revenge on the Girls at this point.) Brikowski: Starting tomorrow, you girls are not gonna be on the air no more! (The scene changes at once to the exterior of Townsville Hall. Inside, the Mayor is playing a game of golf on his desk, sweating profusely as he tries to gauge the distance he needs to putt the ball to get it into the glass immediately in front. Suddenly, he is distracted from his game as Officer Brikowski- or should I say ex-Officer Brikowski- comes barging in, once more in uniform, despite having been dishonorably discharged from the force only a day earlier.) Brikowski: Mister Mayor! Mister Mayor! Criminals are attempting to rob the police department's confiscated weapons warehouse! Who knows what terrible villainy may ensue? I mean, whatever can we do? Whoever can we call? (Throughout this, Brikowski makes several gestures, throwing his arms out to help exaggerate his words. The Mayor stares at him dumbly, as though this is the strangest thing he has ever witnessed. After a moment's silence, he raises a finger and makes a suggestion.) Mayor: Duh...the Powerpuff Girls? (Brikowski goes to leave, smiling as though all is going to be well.) Brikowski: Oooh, dat's a good idea! See, that's why you're the mayor. (He laughs falsely for a moment before, once outside the Mayor's office and out of sight and earshot of the Mayor, spitting in disgust and going red with rage as he continues down the corridor towards the exit, veins standing out by his neck as he throws his arms out in frustration.) And I'm just some jerk without any sunglasses! (Powerpuff Girls bedroom int., close-up of the Hotline. It goes off, the nose flashing as per usual. Zoom out to show the girls, watching in surprise. They appear to be playing a board game of some sort, although the jagged shapes in their hands don't quite match up. The scene cuts to the building exterior as the phone is picked up.) Blossom: We're on our way! (All three girls come flying out, speeding off towards the scene of the supposed crime. Overhead shot as they approach the warehouse.) I see him. Brikowski: (Waving the girls down from below.) Yoo-hoo, over here, girls! (They come to a stop before his face.) Blossom: Hello, officer. Where are they? Brikowski: (Pointing behind him) D'ere in d'ere. Blossom: Good work. We'll handle it from here. (They are inside in a flash, and focus shifts to Brikowski's scheming features as he takes on a wicked smile once the Girls are out of earshot.) Brikowski: Oh, and, uh, do be careful, girls. (He walks off to the left, exposing a cop car tucked into the alley. Inside sits Officer Perez, having witnessed everything. He most likely was placed there on a stakeout after learning of what happened back in the Chief's office with his former partner and being assigned by the Chief to keep on eye on Brikowski in case he does anything criminal that is against the Girls.) Perez: Chief, this is Perez. (The scene switches to the weapons' bank interior, which is piled high with various boxes. In the middle sits a large, yellow crane positioned over a vat of an unidentifiable green liquid. The girls fly through, exploring. Perez's voice continues over.) Perez: (voiceover) That was a good hunch, he's definitely up to something. (The girls come to a metal fence seemingly broken open. The door hangs at an odd angle and is adorned with a few signs which read '0 2 3 1', 'MOJO JOJO CONFISCATED WEAPONS' and 'DO NOT ENTER'.) Blossom: Mojo Jojo's confiscated weapons. In here! We'll have to use our supervision. (As she gives the command, her eyes begin to glow green. She surveys several weapons until she comes to a strange clown-headed device shaped similarly to a fire extinguisher.) Buttercup: Look, there's Mojo Jojo's robot walker! Bubbles: And his giant log! Blossom: Huh? Isn't this from our birthday party adventure? Buttercup: It doesn't look familiar. Bubbles: Yeah, that's when we sang our song. (The scene shows Brikowski approaching with a torch in hand.) (Singing) Love, love, love, makes the world go round! (A door slams in the distance, causing the girls to turn.) Blossom: Huh? (A button is pressed on a remote and the strange clown item begins to spray a strange blue gas, enveloping and choking the girls. Sometime later, Blossom is regaining consciousness. You can see part of a chain before the camera zooms out to show Bubbles on her right and Buttercup on her left, all three chained to a stubby concrete cylinder. This is viewed through the hole in a doughnut. Blossom fully regains her senses first and she looks up at her assailant.) Blossom: Officer! You?! Brikowski: You got it! (He shoves the doughnut in his mouth as he takes a remote from his pocket. A flick of a switch sends the crane from before into powering on, and it begins to lift the concrete block.) Brikowski: Uh, now don't bother struggling, these restraints are from Mojo Jojo. They'll hold'ja. Blossom: Officer! This is madness! (The crane moves the concrete block over the bubbling green liquid.) Buttercup: Yeah! What's gotten into you?! Brikowski: With you girls always round savin' the day and whatnot, you make us cops look like bums! Bubbles: No! That's not true! Buttercup: Yeah, we need you guys! (The foreground blurs out, clearing the background, where Perez is seen standing at a window, radio to his head, probably warning the chief he needs backup to save the Girls from his former partner now that he saw Brikowski had indeed turned to the wrong side of the law and was seeking revenge on the Girls for his dismissal from the Townsville PD.) Blossom: Yeah, you guys are an important and integral part of- Brikowski: Silence! (He hits another button, sending the block into a slow descent into the green liquid. It is likely this is acid. The girls begin to scream in terror as Brikowski laughs darkly. Cut to a full view of him, showing a hoard of policemen standing behind him, including the Chief of Police with a megaphone in hand. He raises it to his mouth to speak, silencing Brikowski's laughter when he hears it.) Chief of Police: Mike Brikowski! You are under arrest! (Perez comes in to take Brikowski's remote from him and Brikowski gives a disgruntled glare to his former partner. Perez snaps the cuffs on the stout ex-officer before the camera returns to the girls' predicament.) Blossom: Good work, everybody. Now get us out of here. (Cut to a shot of Perez puzzling over the controls as the girls continue their descent in the background. With a smile, he hits a button and points the remote at the crane. Nothing happens. His smile turns to a frown as he hits it again, trying to get any response out of the crane to reverse lowering the Girls into the acid.) Perez: C'mon, C'mon! Officer 1: Maybe the battery's dead. Officer 2: Try all the buttons! Girls: Hurry! (Perez presses a button that shows a green line on the side of the remote, displaying the power levels.) Perez: No, the battery's fine, the battery meter's full! (The Girls scream as they get closer to taking an acid bath.) Chief of Police: Perez, try pointing it at the crane! Blossom: Turn it off! Perez: Okay! (He turns to the crane and hits a switch OC, but nothing happens as he continues to struggle with the controls. The girls are plunged regardless into the acid, screaming. The officers shield their faces and recoil in horror. Perez hums in melancholy though before pressing another button, finally sending the machine into reverse and hauling the chain back up. The block has dissolved, and the girls, while having their hair and clothes singed and cheeks burnt, are relatively fine, if a little dazed and confused.) Chief of Police: Sorry about that, girls. A-are you alright? Blossom: Whaddya know? I guess acid can't hurt us. (Warehouse exterior, where several police cruisers sit with their reds-and-blues flashing. Perez is seen pushing Brikowski into the back of a police car. He shuts the door and walks round to the front to hop in the driver's seat to take Brikowski to jail.) Brikowski: This is just another story of a good cop gone bad. Blossom: (Flying to the window with her sisters) You're not a good cop gone bad, you're a bad cop gone worse. (Brikowski glares at them.) (The scene dissolves to the usual ending screen.) Narrator: (Laughing heartily) Bad cop gone worse! Sorry, Officer Brikowski, no doughnuts in jail. So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls... (The girls fade from the screen, replaced by a score of police officers along the bottom edge of the screen.) ...and the fine, upstanding men and women of the Townsville Police Department! Category:Transcripts